Scares and Babies and PercyOH MY!
by AnimeGirl9297
Summary: Annabeth wakes up one morning only to figure out a certain thing that may have happened between her and Percy… AH 2Shot Percabeth, as usual!
1. Chapter 1

**Pen name: AnimeGirl9297**  
**Rating: T**

**Pairing: Percy & Annabeth**  
**Title: Scares and babies and Percy-OH MY!  
A/N: This is a treat for all my MANTL readers. I haven't updated in a while because I have no inspiration, so PLEASE HELP ME and PLEASE GIVE ME IDEAS! :O**

**Disclaimer: I wish I was Rick Riordan, buuuuuuut I'm not so I don't own anything. I also don't own Walgreen's or Dirty Dancing or HBO…. Or anything else I've mentioned.**

**Summary: Annabeth wakes up one morning only to figure out a certain thing that may have happened between her and Percy… AH 2Shot Percabeth, as usual! **

~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~

I woke up feeling sick to my stomach with a sticky note stuck to my forehead. I pulled it off and read it:

Annabeth,

I went running. I'll be back around 9.

Love you!

-Percy

I giggled. I was really happy he decided to go running this morning. He hadn't been running since we moved into this house.

I suddenly had a heavy wave of nausea hit me and I threw back the blankets and ran into the bathroom to empty the contents of my stomach.

Once that was done I walked down into the kitchen to eat some breakfast. I made myself some cereal and sat down at the bar. I looked over at the calendar I had hung above the phone. Today was laundry day. Ugh.

Then I noticed something. There was a small red X in the corner of last Friday's box…

_Oh God._ I dropped my spoon into my bowl and lunged for the phone. I immediately started dialing Thalia's number.

"Hello? Why the fuck are you calling me this early?" I heard Thalia answer. She was so not a morning person.

I looked over at the clock. "It's 8 you big baby. You need to wake up anyways."

She sighed. "Well, tell me why the fuck you called me at 8 in the fucking morning!" She practically growled.

"Geez! Watch the language!"

"TELL ME."

"God! Okay," I took a deep breath and said, "I think I'm pregnant…"

Silence. That's all I heard. Then she sighed. "Well, have you taken a test?"

"Not yet. I just noticed that I'm a week behind in my period and I'm usually really consistent. And the last few days I woke up feeling like I was about to be sick and this morning I actually was. Plus my-"

"Okay, slow down. You've already passed the point of TMI" Thalia said.

"I'm freaking out! You know how I get when I freak out!" I yelled.

"Take a deep breath and I'll be over there as soon as I can, okay?" She asked me.

I nodded and then realized she couldn't see me. "Okay."

"Calm down." And with that, she hung up.

I took a deep breath and went up to Percy and I's room. Once I was up there, I went to get dressed since I'm pretty sure Thalia wouldn't want to see me in just my panties and one of Percy's old shirts.

As I finished brushing my teeth, I heard the doorbell ring. I ran downstairs and unlocked the front door. Thalia came in and hugged me.

"I just want you to know that if you are pregnant, I will be here for you, okay?" I just looked at her. She laughed.

Then I heard barking coming from the back door. "Crap!" I ran over to the back door and let in Roxie, my Husky, and Ace, Percy's Aussie. They were both puppies and really big handfuls. They slept out in the backyard because if we left them alone, they'd chew everything. We found that out after I came home to find my silver heels, Percy's favorite pair, in each of the dogs' mouths.

To say I was mad was an understatement.

I walked into the kitchen and dished out each puppy their food. I laughed as Ace immediately started munching on his while Roxie waited for me to stop looking at her to eat.

I walked out into the living room to find Thalia watching Dirty Dancing on HBO.

"Wow that is an OLD movie." I said sitting down next to her.

"I know, right? Oh well, we might want to get on the move. It's 8:27 now. If we want to get this done before Percy gets home, we should leave now." Thalia said.

"But Walgreen's is just around the corner." I said. She shrugged.

"You're a procrastinator though. You probably won't take the test until the last minute. However, you will be freaking out before and after the test so I'm making you take them as soon as we get back. Plus, it's right around the corner so you don't even need to put he dogs out." She said, stood up and yanked me out of my seat. "Your car or mine?" She asked.

"Yours."

Ten minutes later, I took 3 tests and now Thalia and I were sitting in the living room and I couldn't stop thinking about the tests in the sink of the bathroom.

"Has it been 5 minutes yet?" I asked from my position on the floor with Roxie and Ace wrestling in front of me.

"Annabeth, 5 minutes will be over when your phone goes off. CALM DOWN." I heard Thalia tell me from her position on the couch. I glanced down at my watch.

8:40. I sighed. I took the tests at 8:38. It had been 2 minutes.

I tried to relax a little so I sat back and tried to watch Dirty Dancing. I guess it worked because next thing I knew my phone was screaming at me. I jumped up so fast I scared my puppies and took off for the bathroom. I ran over to the sink and looked down.

2 lines. On all three.

Positive.

I was pregnant.

I really quick picked up all the tests and threw them in the trash then ran back out to Thalia.

"What was it?" She asked.

"I'm pregnant." I said, my eyes tearing up.

"What?"

I gasped, and turned to see Percy staring at me from the garage door. He was all sweaty from his run and had his shirt tucked into a pocket in his basketball shorts.

I felt a tear run down my cheek. I didn't want him to hear me! I was about to run upstairs when suddenly strong arms wrapped around my waist and my feet weren't on the ground. I could feel Percys smile against my neck. He set me down then bent down to where he looked me in the eyes.

"You're pregnant?" He asked.

I nodded and another tear slipped from my eye. He caught it on his thumb and wiped it away. He put his hands on my neck. "I'm not upset. Why are you crying?" he asked. Then a frown graced his face. "Aren't you happy about this?"

I choked on a laugh. "Of course I am! I was so afraid that you wouldn't be happy, since I don't really think this is the best time to have a baby. I mean, we're just getting our careers on track and we have the puppies and-"

He interrupted me, "Hey, Wise Girl, we can do it. I know how much being pregnant scares you, but we can do it. I will help you through it. Now, please smile." He said, his usual smile coming back.

I smiled and jumped into him. I wrapped my arms around his neck and caught his lips in a kiss.

We broke apart about a minute later and I glanced at the couch. Thalia was gone and a note was in her place. I walked over and read it:

You 2 were getting a little too lovey dovey for me so I bailed. Plus I kind of felt as if I were intruding. Now, go celebrate with your hubbie and we can celebrate a little later.

Love,

T

Percy and I laughed. He wrapped my arms around my waist and settled his hand on my tummy. "It's Castiel in there, I just know it," he mumbled against my neck.

I laughed. "You need to take a shower sweaty." I said, looking over at him.

He laughed. "Not without you." He picked me up bridal style and started up the stairs toward our room.

"Eep! Percy!" I squealed. He laughed and kept going.

And, once again, we had mind blowing shower sex.

The end! Whacha think? PLEASE REVIEW~


	2. Chapter 2

4 months later…

I was lying on the dining room table, waiting for Percy to get home. He had texted me that he'd be home around 7 and it was 7:30 right now. I sighed and looked at my phone again. 7:34.

I heard the front door open. "Annabeth I'm home!" I heard him yell. I smirked, made sure my hair was fanned out around me, and then looked towards the door.

Percy walked through the door and once he saw me, he paused to look me over.

I smiled as he took in my new silver stilettos, my long, tan legs, my lacey blue panties, my baby bump, and finally my lacey blue bra. I giggled and he smirked at me, amused.

Then Jason walked in. "Hey Annabeth! I see you're showing!" He said.

I screamed and they both burst out laughing. "Jerks! Jason, don't look!"

He laughed. "It's not like I haven't seen it before!"

I narrowed my eyes then hooked off my heels, chunked them at the guys, then took off running towards the stairs. I'm pretty sure I hit my mark because I heard a groan and a 'Whoa!'

I ran into our bedroom and shut the door behind me. I grabbed my pair of white shorts and threw on one of my looser tank tops. I put my hair up into a pony tail and went back down stairs. I found Jason with a red face and an ice pack in his lap sitting on the couch.

I burst out laughing. "So not funny! You could've impaled me with those freaking shoes!" Jason said.

Percy laughed and walked over to me. "You shouldn't have looked then." He leaned over, kissed me on the cheek and wrapped his arms around my waist, "So what do you have planned for dinner," he smirked, "besides you?"

I blushed. "I was going to make some salad, then hamburgers and baked beans."

"Yummy but I thought pregnant women were supposed to eat weird stuff?" Percy asked.

"That comes in month six." I said. Percy laughed.

"Which month does Percy lose sex privileges?" Jason asked with a smirk.

I smirked right back. "As long as the pregnancy goes right, we can have sex up until my water breaks." I said and giggled, "I'm gonna start dinner, 'Kay?" I looked at Percy. He kissed my cheek again and let me go.

I walked into the kitchen to find Percy had put my heels on one of the chairs at the bar. I smiled and began working.

About 15 minutes later, everything was cooking, besides the salad, and I went out into the living room. I had heard the guys talking about Jason's girlfriend and I, the pregnancy, and other random stuff. I laid down next to Percy with my head in his lap on the love seat. He smiled and rested his hand on my bump and started stroking it with his thumb. He then paused, scooted my shirt up off of my stomach and resumed his stroking. I giggled.

"You two are going to be that old couple who still holds hands and kisses in public." Jason said.

I laughed. "I'm okay with that."

Then the oven started beeping. "Uh!" Percy helped me get up and I went to finish dinner.

As I was working, Roxie came in to keep me company. I snuck her little bits of meat until Ace came in. I stopped then because between the two of them, I might as well just rip a patty in half and give it to them.

10 minutes later and Percy, Jason and I were at the dining room table eating dinner. Throughout dinner, we talked, laughed, and I admit it, I might've nailed Jason with some beans.

All in all though, it was a fun night. Jason went home around 8:30-8:45 ish. After that, Percy and I went back into the living room to watch a little TV before taking care of the puppies and going to bed.

"Ya know, you could've warned me about Jason." I remarked, smirking at my husband.

He looked over at me and laughed. "But it wouldn't have been as funny then." I scrunched my face in distaste and he laughed again.

"Yeah, but now I might use my pregnant lady hormones and be mad at you." I said, sticking my tongue out at him. He leaned in and kissed me and I giggled against him.

"As long as you don't throw any plates at me, I'm good."

~The End~


End file.
